


Bucky's Blog

by Le_Rouret, sheraiah



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blogging, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Rouret/pseuds/Le_Rouret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheraiah/pseuds/sheraiah
Summary: Bucky's old Tumblr account got hacked! But you can catch up with our favorite grumpy 100-year-old golf-playing, tequila-drinking veteran here:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fkdupsnowman128b





	Bucky's Blog

<https://fkdupsnowman128b.tumblr.com/>


End file.
